


Recharge

by sg_wonderland



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene between ‘Lineage’ and ‘Destiny’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Although I have no idea what all those cars in Angel’s new garage were, I’m certain any American car collector worth his salt would have at least one Corvette.

Recharge

 

Something about the set of those shoulders compelled Angel to go after Wesley, only to bump into Fred and Knox outside his door. “Fred? I hope you’re headed home?”

Her expressive eyes clung to Wesley’s firmly closed door. “I…I just….He..”

Angel gently propelled her toward the elevator. “Go home. I’ll take care of Wes.”

“I..I just don’t think he should be alone, I know he acts like he’s not upset, but…”

His expression softened, as it invariably did around Fred. Especially for a hurt and hurting Fred. “Stiff upper lip, huh?”

Fred smiled sadly. “The stiffest.”

“Home. Now.” He watched the elevator doors close behind her and Knox before he bearded the lion in his den. Standing at the door, he unashamedly used his heightened hearing to listen to Wesley’s conversation, his father’s brusque replies unsettlingly at odds with his son’s gentle voice.

Angel had an unbidden memory of his own father’s voice, unable to remember if he had ever heard his father speak to him with any breath of love or tenderness. He shrugged off the thought and tapped gently on the door before easing it open. Wesley was slouched in his chair, his back to the door, facing the darkened windows. “Hey.”

Angel pretended not to notice Wesley’s attempts to school his voice. “I thought you’d gone.” Emotion deepened the gravelly timbre.

“Just thought I’d check on you. See if you need to talk or anything.”

Wesley laughed sharply. “Oh, I believe there’s been far too much talking today.”

“Not between us. Your father…”

“I really prefer not to talk about him. If you please.”

Angel walked around the desk, knowing that Wesley’s impeccable manners would force him to make eye contact. He wondered idly if Wesley missed the glasses he used to hide behind. The room might have been darkened, the only available light spilling from the open doorway but Angel’s eagle eyes caught the silvery trail of tears, the reddened eyes. “Listen, why don’t you take a few days? Just..I don’t know, kick back or something.”

“I’ll be fine, Angel.”

“Yeah, I know but hey, I’m the boss and I’m ordering you to take some time off. A week,” Angel was warming to his theme. “I’m ordering you to take a week off. No, two weeks. Go to the beach, go ho…sorry, maybe England isn’t such a good idea. Just go somewhere nice and quiet and get your head back together.” Angel swung the chair around so they were face to face, his hands on the arms trapping Wesley. “You’ve had a rough time lately. Go, recharge your batteries.” Angel watched the conflict come and go across his face. “I’ll let you take one of the cars.” He wheedled without shame.

“I have a car.” Wesley pointed out. “And a bike.”

Angel winced at the thought of a distracted Wesley on a motorcycle. “I’d prefer you didn’t ride in your current state. I know you’re a good rider, but you’re not a hundred percent right now. Humor me, take one of the cars and head out.” He pressed his advantage ruthlessly. “Don’t make me worry about you, Wesley, anymore than I already do.”

“I doubt you lie awake at night worrying about me.”

Straightening up, Angel put on an aggrieved face. “Hey, I worry about all of you. You and Fred and Gunn, and…” His face suddenly became serious. “I can’t do anything for Cordelia but…”

“You’ve done everything for Cordelia.” Wesley protested passionately.

“If you won’t do it for you, then do it for me?” He knew Wesley would be quite unable to resist that tactic and he wasn’t surprised to see the acquiescence on his face. “Come on, I’ll walk you down to the garage, let you pick out a car.” Impulsively, Angel reached inside his coat and dug out his wallet, selecting a credit card. “Here, vacation on the guys at Wolfram and Hart. They owe you, after all.”

Wesley tilted his head. “True, they did explode a building on my head once.” He took the card with a slight smile.

“There you go.” Angel towed him to his office and his private elevator. “I’ve got the coolest cars.”

“Corvette?” Wesley’s eyebrow winged upward.

“Fifty-seven convertible, red leather interior.”

“A fortnight?” Wesley murmured.

“At least.” Angel nodded.

 

*

It was nearly two weeks later that Angel heard a late night knock on his door. Knowing it couldn’t be anyone but Wesley, he hurried to answer it. “Hello, Angel.” Wesley was standing in the door way, a smile on his face.

“Wesley.” Angel ushered him in and shut the door behind him before grabbing him for a hug, which Wesley returned with fervor. He swore he could still count every rib, but none of them had ever been able to put any meat on those long, thin bones. Angel stepped back, holding his shoulders and looking carefully. “You look good.”

“Thank you. I must admit, the vacation was a marvelous idea, I feel much better.”

“Come in, tell me all about it. Where’d you go?”

“Mexico.”

Angel handed him a whiskey. “Cool. I love Mexico. You don’t seem to have much of a tan.”

“I don’t tan very well.”

“Me neither.” Angel grinned at him. “So, you look good, you feel good?”

“I’m better, thank you. You know, it just took some time to get my head around what happened.” Wesley wandered over to look out the large bank of windows at LA at night.

“And have you?” Angel came to stand beside him.

“I’ve realized the truth. I’d do the same thing again. If it happened all over tomorrow, I wouldn’t change a thing. I’d still kill my father.”

“You didn’t kill your father, Wes.”

“I did, Angel. I fired a gun and I killed my father. Or so I thought. But upon reflection, I know that I couldn’t have done anything differently, I wouldn’t have done anything differently. He was destroying you, he would have killed Fred. I couldn’t let that happen. I had to stop him.”

“Your family…”

“My family is here, in Los Angeles. You, Fred, Gunn, Lorne..” his voice softened to a whisper, “Cordelia. You’re much more of a family than they’ve ever been.”

They stood in silence for a few minutes. “We’re not getting all mushy, are we?”

Wesley smiled softly. “Not at all. Men such as ourselves never get mushy, we just express ourselves well.” He killed the rest of his drink. “I must be heading home. Goodness only knows what my desk will look like tomorrow.”

“Your staff has missed you, that’s for sure.”

Wesley turned at the door. “And you?”

“I’ve missed you, too. I’m glad you’re back, Wesley.”

“Me, too” Wesley started to pull the door closed behind him. “Oh, and one thing. I’m keeping the Corvette.”

“Hey!” But Angel was talking to a closed door. He stood for a moment before locking the door. “Welcome home, Wesley.”


End file.
